This disclosure relates to rebounding apparatus that are relatively small trampoline-type devices for physical exercise. Such devices, commonly referred to as “rebounders,” typically are circular, and sometimes rectangular, and have a relatively small diameter of approximately 50 inches or less with the frame encompassing an area of approximately 2,000 square inches or less. Such devices have a relatively small diameter flexible surface area available for jumping of about 1,250 square inches or less, but could be as much as 2,000 square inches or approximately equal to the frame area by using an atypical rebounder spring member arrangement. Examples of such device are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,094,181 (to Hall, Aug. 22, 2006) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,329 (to Mirkovich et al., May 25, 1982), both of which are incorporated herein by reference. The frames described herein are usually fabricated from a metal such as steel, aluminum, or other metal alloy. Such frames usually define a central opening that supports a flat or planar rebounding mat or jumping surface that is elastically suspended within the central opening. At least one or more of elastic spring members couple the rebounding mat to the frame in elastic suspension. The spring members each have an elongated body that extends between the jumping mat and the frame. The frame can be of several configurations and is not limited by shape in any dimension beyond its need to support a flat rebounding surface at any angle.
The described apparatus may also be fabricated with other materials, such as plastics of various types, fiberglass, Kevlar or other aramid fibers may be used, or other composites of a suitable material, or some combination of any of these materials capable of providing sufficient structural support for a trampoline and its typical usage. The adult and adult sized users of such devices are individual persons generally over 16 years old, and between a height of 4 feet 7 inches and 6 feet 7 inches, with a weight range between 70 lbs to 400 lbs. Children between the ages of 4 to 8 may also use these trampolines for fitness and fun, but their bodyweight is generally lighter, between 30 to 80 lbs. Young people between the ages of 8 and 16 can vary greatly in weight and size, from 50 lbs to in excess of 300 lbs. The instant invention is configurable to support each of individuals in these weight ranges and within these age groups.
Such devices, like larger backyard trampolines, have a bed that is made of flexible fabric attached to an encompassing frame by spring elements. A plurality of legs supports the frame at a distance above the ground. The height of the rebounding surface above the ground surface can range from a few inches to approximately 18 inches. The height may be greater, but generally not higher than 24 inches above the ground surface. Any higher than 24 inches, and safety concerns are raised as a user would be higher off the ground surface on a smaller platform (jump surface) that is unstable. Hence, a device higher than 24 inches above the ground surface generally needs to be of a greater diameter than what's been described, and tends towards being more properly defined as a large trampoline or full size trampoline, and not a fitness rebounder or mini trampoline. The spring members or elements may be of any kind of rope or cord which has elastic qualities which permits the spring member to stretch when extended or compress when extension is reversed or shortened. The spring members may be any type of elastic cords or may be made of a natural or synthetic rubber or other man made elastic material, or include the type of cords known as bungee or shock cords composed of one or more elastic strands forming a core and commonly covered in a sheath of woven material such as cotton, polypropylene, or other suitable material. Also, the spring member may include any other types of metal or composite springs or other type of cords that may function with the indicated embodiments or that may be configured for use with a rebounder described herein.
In a typical prior art trampoline and rebounder configuration, the mat is tensioned by such previously described elastic or spring elements generally arranged radially between the mat outer diameter and the inner diameter of the frame. This area is sometimes covered by a static pad which is attached to the frame, and prevents the user from stepping directly onto the elastic elements or springs.
It is an object of the invention to allow for adjustable spring members which allow for tension adjustments according to a user's weight or athletic ability. Up until this innovation, the only way tension has been changed or adjusted for mini-trampoline spring members, especially elastic cords, has been to remove an existing cord, and then replace it with an entirely different elastic cord member of a different tension; generally achieved by the replacing cord being of a lesser or greater diameter. Such “swapping out” of cords can be very time consuming, and results in added expense for a consumer due to the requirement to purchase, store, and then locate, additional cords. These requirements and limitations are substantially reduced with the current invention because the same cord is used to change the tension for multiple users. With the current device, the user may adjust the existing cord to alter tension, resulting in a significant gain in utility, as well as reduction in costs and expenses. Additionally, users of different weights and abilities may use the same trampoline and cord members even though they vary greatly in body weight, or athletic ability.
Disclosed herein are trampoline-type devices that comprise an encompassing frame supported by plural legs that contains adjustable bungee (or elastic member) connectors and extenders. Also disclosed are new cord configurations and embodiments of the type disclosed in PCT/US2010/048820. Also disclosed is a cross over elastic cord configuration of the type disclosed in U.S. Provisional Patent Application 61/52,130, filed May 25, 2012. Also, disclosed are additional connector configurations for cord attachment shown in U.S. Provisional Patent Application 61/52,130, filed May 25, 2012.
Also disclosed are cord and elastic spring member connectors which permit a significant increase in the usable surface area of the rebounding mat without any corresponding loss or reduction of elastic spring member length. These connectors shown are called a Through Pin Connector; a Snap Pin Connector; a Through Pin Compression Connector; a Snap Pin Compression Connector; a Clamping Compression Connector; and a Two Part Clamping Compression Connector. These connectors result in a measurably larger usable jump surface, yet without any corresponding loss in spring performance because the original spring length does not need to be altered to accommodate the larger jump surface or mat. This is a significant improvement over current art, and is achieved without an additional need to adjust the height of the jump surface relative to the ground surface.
Also disclosed is a unique clip in connector, that also allows for slightly more usable jump surface though not as significantly and the previously described connectors. Also disclosed is a unique crossover elastic cord member connector.
Also disclosed are various connector and cord covers that may be attached to the jump surface via the connectors that serve to protect those same connectors, and also to further expand the useable surface area of the jump mat.
It is another object to provide such an improved trampoline which is easy to assemble.